Waiting For You
by SleepingMoonAngel
Summary: .Post Stars. Drabbles on "Waiting For You" by Gotye.
1. Waiting For You

Started writing again, don't know how long it will last. I don't own Sailor Moon, or its Characters. I do not own Gotye's beautiful song, "Waiting for You"

* * *

Her eyes were dead. Her back was rigid and stiff, shoulders erect. His eyes were sad. His body was limp, his shoulders heaping.

"I tried"

"You didn't try hard enough..."

"Well, maybe..."

"Maybe, it's a sign"

"A sign for what, Usa.."

"Don't call me that."

Her voice was calm. That surprised him.

"Galaxia killed me."

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do."

"..."

"Usa."

"..."

"Talk, please."

She shut her eyes,he moved towards her. She turned away, he sighed.

"I'll wait for you, Usako, until you can trust me and love me completely again."

"I love you."

"Then, I'll wait until you're ready to love me fully."

* * *

Forgotten how long I've been waiting

And as always I'm stuck on the same thing

You, and the perfect unfailing

Love that you may bring me

Know you won't come for me

But faith knows no reality

So I'll wait an eternity

Here for you..

-Gotye

* * *

Peace&Love,

SMAngel


	2. Waiting For You: An Eternity

Thought it was going to be a one shot. Didn't happen. I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. I don't own "Waiting for you" by Gotye.

* * *

The teddy bear he had given her suffocates from her tightening grip. Tears run down her porcelain skin onto her promise ring. She inhales sharply, trying to compose herself before she is caught by either Luna or her mother. Her saddened eyes are on the verge of hopelessness. However, she knows-she feels-that she cannot give up on him.

There had been no word from _him_ for months-the love of her life wasn't responding back to her letters or phone calls. Tightly she shuts her eyes, tears leaving her once bright eyes more abruptly. 'He hasn't answered me, he won't come back to me.' Her bedroom door opens slightly, her mother peers into the room, saddened. Unable to give her daughter comfort, she closes the door.

She opens her eyes, her ears are ringing, her body is numb. 'I will wait an eternity for you. I promise, Mamo-chan. I promise." She starts sobbing, the bear he had given her completely forgotten as her grip on him loosens.

* * *

Paz y Amor,

SMAngel


	3. Waiting For You: Full Moon

I honestly never thought I would continue writing these little drabbles. Anyway, I don't own Sailor Moon or it's characters. Scene takes place during Season 2.

* * *

The new moon couldn't come any quicker. I'm sickened by the constant presence of the deep yellow orb in the night-where darkness should be my prominent companion. I left her. I left her for a reason. I don't need the moon mocking me, blatantly. I don't need it accusing me,constantly of the faulty decision I made. I did it for her safety, she may never forgive me, but I will wait until she does. I swear on the mocking, accusing moon. I will love her, I will sacrifice for her until I can't breathe anymore or until my heart stops beating. I will wait forever for her love.

* * *

Love Always,

S.M.A.


	4. Waiting For You: Faith

I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters. You should really listen to "Waiting for You" by Gotye.

* * *

Her breath ruffles the veil shrouding her beautiful face. Her eyes, full of life, smile at the man standing at the end of the aisle, right there waiting, for her. Her hearing amplified, she walks confidently towards him. She reaches him, her heart bursting.

Memories of them together fill her mind. The priest's words are muffled by the sound of her heartbeat and breathing. He leans in, she closes her eyes. Their mouths are centimeters apart, though to her they seem miles away from each other. Slowly, but surely, their lips graze each other. Finally, there lips meet for the first time as man and wife.

Abruptly, she awakens from her dream. Sweat glistens on her forehead, her eyes grow from bright to dim as she suddenly realizes that there is no **him **anymore- he doesn't seem to love her anymore, he doesn't answer her anymore. However, their wedding was perfect, even if it were only a fantasy. That's how she always imagined it would be, but faith knows no reality.

* * *

With Love,

S.M.A.


	5. Waiting For You: Flight or Fight?

This one is on the long side. I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

* * *

Crumpling leaves, quickened breathing, colors streaking across my vision. Exhale, inhale, exhale...jump over the miniature obstacle standing in my way. Blood is pumping through my veins, my legs are thumping rhythmically against the concrete. Stop. Lean my hands on my thighs, breathlessly. I ran away. I ran away from my problems, or should I say problem. I don't know how to deal with the internal battle that has been raging in my soul, heart and mind since the defeat of my adversary: Chaos.

Running makes me feel after what had happened. He left me for school, he died, and then he came back for me. I'm not so sure, though, if I'm ready to give him myself again. Correction, I know I'm not ready. I don't know how long it will take until I'm complete again. The year he was...gone, I-I didn't know what to do with myself. **That** was my problem, I made him be the one to complete me instead of being complete all by myself. And now, I'm numb and cold everything I shouldn't be at a time like this. I know I shouldn't hate him from leaving me alone, but I can't go back to him like nothing is wrong. I love him, I do, but I just can't do that to him. I'm rambling.

Get up. Get, up. Inhale...exhale. My eyes are closed and I'm seeing those specs a person sees when he gets up too quickly. Inhale. The brightness of the sun blinds my vision momentarily while my eyes adjust to the light. The park. The park that contains our bench. Our bench that holds many memories. The memories that include him. I need to stop running to the park-the place where I can allude as the center of all my problems. Exhale.

My body leads me to the our infamous bench. He's there, sitting, sitting in his normal spot. His body stance is different though, it's not arrogant, it's broken; it's hunched over. I back away and I step on a twig, snapping it along with reverie he was in. Flight? He was waiting for me. Fight.

* * *

J'adore,

S.M.A.


End file.
